Accidental Relocation
by yamiduke13
Summary: <html><head></head>So it turned out that Doc Ock was craftier then he thought. Now Peter had a whole pile of new problems to deal with starting with the Avengers.</html>
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Spiderman or the Avengers.

Spiderman landed upside down on the warehouse wall. What was it with warehouses? Did all villains share an obsession with the buildings or was it just his? He peered in through the window; there by a computer was none other than Doctor Octopus. Spiderman had heard a rumor that the man was building a teleport, which was the last thing the superhero needed. It looked like the Doctor was almost finished; he was holding a circular metal device and was turning a dial on it.

'Well time to make my entrance," Spiderman thought.

He opened the window, swung in and grabbed the teleport right out of the other man's hands.

"You should share your toys Doc," he chided him.

The hero investigated the device in his hands with interest. It was complicated and looked like a lot of work had gone into making it.

"Well color me impressed, you did a good job with this, too bad you won't get to use it."

His head jerked up when he heard the larger man start to laugh.

"Oh I never planned on using it Spiderman. It's a gift for you."

Doc Ock hit a button on his computer and Spiderman felt the whole world whirl around him. His eyes closed on instinct as he fought the urge to vomit. Once the world had stopped spinning he opened his eyes again. The device turned to ash in his hands and he stumbled back a step until he hit a wall. He spent a minute vainly trying not to regurgitate his lunch. Once the urge had passed he glanced around his surroundings warily; what he saw made him smile in relief. So much for the teleport, all it had managed to do was send him to the other side of the city. The young man recognised the ally since he knew New York like the back of his hand.

He wanted to head back to give the good doctor a piece of his mind, but something stopped him. There was a vague sense that something wasn't right, not quite his spider sense but he decided to be on the cautious side anway. He stepped further into the ally and took out the bag he kept tied to his suit. He always made sure to have his camera, clothes, some money, and extra web cartridges in case of moments like this. Peter quickly pulled his clothes on over the suit and put the mask back in the bag before heading out into the street.

Almost immediately he could see that he wasn't in the same New York after all. The giant tower with an A on it, that had replaced the Oscorp building, drove the point home nicely. Peter quietly moved to get a look at a newspaper. The date was the same, but the main story was about some alien invasion, which he was sure he would have noticed if it had happened.

'Alternate dimension?' he though worriedly.

Well first things first: information. He headed off towards the public library and was relieved to see that the city still had the same layout. That would make it easier to move about; all the traffic and police cams were in the same places too. He aimed a shy smile at the librarian and headed towards a free computer. He wasn't sure why but he found it hard to talk to people without his mask.

The first thing he typed in was "Alien Invasion". Peter released a low whistle at the result; those were some ugly aliens. He went through the article and discovered some superhero team called the Avengers. Intrigued he searched for more information on them.

Captain America, Iron Man, the Hulk, Thor, Hawkeye, and Black Widow; staring at them he realised absently that they were all gorgeous. Sure some of them were older but they all made him lick his lips self-consciously. He hadn't dated since Gwen; time had only slightly dulled the pain of her death. There was a little part of him that, staring at the superheroes on the screen, whispered that he wouldn't have to protect them, wouldn't need to worry about failing them. It wouldn't matter though he told himself firmly. He would not be meeting them, and would never have the chance to; it was probably best not to bother them with a second rate vigilante like himself anyways. Besides a little kid would be all they would see when looking at him. Peter couldn't tell if the spider DNA had halted his aging or just slowed it down, he really hoped it was the second option. Either way he was 21 and still looked 17. Not exactly someone you wanted to get in a relationship with.

Suddenly he realised that he had been staring at their faces for several minutes, their unmasked faces. Numbly he went on to read the article. The whole world knew who these heroes really were. Peter couldn't imagine it. He had always had this tiny desire to be known about, but there was no way he could ever do it; even in this world where no one knew him could he imagine telling people.

Tony Stark was Iron Man; billionaire and a genius. Peter's fingers itched to examine the Iron Man suit. He could tell that it was highly technologically advanced; what was the glowing circle though? Possibly a power source?

Bruce Banner was the Hulk. He had to be pretty awesome to have a definite article in front of his name. Another genius, though Peter hoped he never had to run into the man's alter ego. He had the feeling that it wouldn't be pretty. If only he could talk to these two men about science, he could die happy.

Thor, a God. Peter knew the myths and legends from Viking lore of course, but he was reasonable sure they didn't exist in his world. Again his fingers were itching to look at Thor's hammer, the weapon that is, not the appendage.

Steve Rogers was Captain America. Steve was the hero that Peter felt the most similar to, power wise that was; his and Bruce's origin stories were closer, with both being an accident. Captain America's abilities seemed to be quite a bit like Spiderman's though. They were both stronger and faster than normal men. Both having more endurance, Spiderman appeared to be more flexible though.

To his interest Peter could find nothing on Black Widow or Hawkeye. Their real names were not available and he could find no background information on either of them. He did notice the symbol on both of their suits, looking it up; he found that it was the logo for SHIELD: Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. Well that cinched it, he would definitely be avoiding those heroes; Peter wanted nothing to do with a government agency. He turned his mind from the Avengers and started looking at the rest of the world. Their history was pretty much the same; same wars, presidents and money. There were some people here that weren't in his world though, and some people in his world that weren't here.

Their science was absolutely fascinating. Peter spent hours reading papers written by Bruce Banner and other geniuses. He hadn't realised how much time had passed until a librarian tapped his shoulder.

"We're closing sir."

Peter thanked her and headed out. Now he needed to figure out what to do; he needed to earn some money so he could get some technology. He wanted to figure out a way of getting home as soon as possible.

It was as he was walking down the street that he saw the glint in an ally, one that wasn't supposed to be there. He casually moved past the camera's sensors before finding a way up to perch in its blind spot. This camera didn't belong in the ally; it wasn't there in his universe. He examined it closely and found the Stark logo on it; looked like Tony Stark was keeping an eye on the city. Studying the camera gave him and idea and Peter sat on the wall indecisive. The streets were dark so he didn't have to worry about being seen and he could take the time to think.

On one hand it would be going against his ethics and not making waves policy, on the other hand it would make his life much easier. It was illegal for Tony to have these up anyways, invasion of privacy, he reasoned with himself. His mind made up he quickly opened the camera to look at it. The technology was complicated and beautiful. Peter carefully took the camera apart and then went to find someplace he could study it. Tomorrow he would see about exploring the rest of the city and making plans.

Up in the Avengers tower a blinking let came on.

"Sir, one of your cameras has been disabled."

xxxxx

AN: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter I had a lot of fun with it. I already have the second one half written out too. Do you guys think there should be romance in this? I am leaning towards Steve but I would appreciate your opinions. This takes place after the Avengers and after The Amazing Spiderman 2.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Spiderman or the Avengers.

A couple days passed and Peter didn't feel nearly as guilty about the camera as he originally had. The young man had learned some new facts in that time period and he wasn't overly impressed with the heroes anymore. It turned out that while the Avengers were good for large events, like aliens, they were useless with the small things. None of the heroes came out to help the people; sure they had prevented an alien invasion but where were they when a woman was being raped or a man mugged. Maybe Spiderman was just a small picture kind of man while the Avengers focused on the larger shot.

"Peter, darling, could you lift this for me?"

The man in question smiled at the older women and headed over to help. He had discovered, after taking apart the camera, that several parts of New York were still rebuilding. Naturally he had started helping out, Aunt May had trained him well, in any way he could. The rebuilding worked well in Peter's favor; he helped people clean and fix up their houses and they fed him in return, he was having some money troubles, which was awesome. He also offered to help with any malfunctioning electronic devices. As a result he was learning a great deal about their technology. Peter was rather proud of his proficiency. Sure, his situation sucked but he loved learning new things.

The whole rebuilding thing was something else that was pissing him off. Where were the heroes now? Half of this mess was caused by them and yet none of them could be there to help clean it up. Granted, Tony Stark had donated a crap ton of money for the fixing of the city but he never showed up personally. The only decent one, he figured, was Captain America. The captain supposedly showed up to help whenever he was available.

It was a couple of hours later that a sandwich was shoved into his hands.

"Sit."

Peter accepted the sandwich and offered the middle aged woman a smile.

"Thanks Angie."

She smiled back and patted his shoulder.

"You're welcome dear. Now you are to relax for at least fifteen minutes."

Peter made a face but plopped himself down on a large piece of rubble.

"Oh, and Peter, could you look at my phone for me? It's stopped taking pictures," she said with a huff.

Peter laughed and accepted the phone as well. The sandwich disappeared in no time and soon he had his head bent towards the phone.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Lawson."

Peter ignored the mellow young voice in favor of opening the back of the phone to get a better look.

"Oh Steve, I keep telling you to call me Angie."

Peter continued to pay no attention to the conversation going on over his head; he was too engrossed in the phone and barely heard it. As a result he jumped when he felt a nudge to his shoulder and quickly glanced up. He almost dropped the phone as well as his jaw in his quick rush to stand. Standing in front of him, looking rather amused, was Captain America.

"You're Captain America," he blurted out and then flushed.

Smooth Peter Smooth.

"Yes," smiled the captain. "But you can call me Steve."

Peter shook he hand offered to him in a daze before remembering to introduce himself.

"Oh, I'm Peter, Peter Parker."

He couldn't help but study the hero as he turned to talk to Angie again. Jesus, the man was built. He was taller than Peter by a couple inches, but where Peter was slender and flexible, this man was pure muscle and attractive, very attractive. Peter had planned on avoiding the heroes, and here he was meeting one less than a week after his arrival.

'What kind of luck is this?' Peter silently wondered, before forcing his attention back to the phone.

Ten minutes later he wandered over to where Angie and the Captain were working. Well the Captain was working and Angie was talking. Peter politely waited for a break in the conversation, noticing that Captain America seemed to have no problem lifting heavy rock and talking at the same time. Sure, Peter could do it too, but he had to act like he couldn't which was a bit of a pain.

"Here's your phone Angie," he said and handed the device over.

The older women took it, snapped a photo of Steve Rodgers, and texted it to a friend. Seconds later she beamed up at Peter happily.

"Thank you dear."

"No problem," he replied with a smile. "I'm going to get back to work now."

He quickly headed over to a different section of the house. He figured that Captain America wouldn't be interested in him so it should be safe to work nearby.

"So you're good with phones?"

Or not; Peter glanced up uncertainly but, yep, that slightly hesitant voice did belong to Captain America, in all his muscly flesh. The young man quickly turned his eyes back to the wheelbarrow he was filling with rubble, trying in vain not to blush. Peter had been in the hero's presence less than an hour and already he had a massive crush on him.

'You're hopeless,' he thought to himself before answering the older man.

"I guess."

"Could you help me with mine?"

Peter forgot about his work and jerked his head up to stare at the Captain. The man was holding out a phone and after a couple second he accepted it.

"Wow," he breathed. "This is incredible."

It was clearly the newest Stark phone; Peter's fingers were already itching to pull it apart but he refrained. He pulled his eyes away from the beautiful device to look at Mr. Rogers.

"What exactly do you need help with?" he asked.

Peter shifted his mental process into tutor mode; it always helped him when dealing with other people, and resulted in him being less shy.

"Everything," the older man replied with a sigh. "Tony made it especially for me, but I can't understand any of it, and every time he tries to help me I just end up more confused."

Peter snorted in amusement before taking a closer look at the phone.

"You're from the 40's right?"

"Yes, that's correct," the soldier said confused.

"No wonder you're having problems then. If you're used to a dial phone this is going to be much too complicated for you."

"I've considered getting something else," Mr. Rogers admitted. "But I don't want to hurt Tony's feelings."

Peter could only stare at the hero amazed. How could a man like this: handsome, strong, protective, and kind exist? He quickly forced his mind back to the problem; glancing around at the other volunteers he got an idea.

"I have a solution that might fix that."

Steve tilted his head slightly in a silent question and Peter flushed again. He quickly looked away from the handsome man in front of him.

"There are many people here that lost their phones in the invasion. With all the rebuilding, they don't have the money to get new ones," he explained. "Mr. Stark could hardly fault you for giving your phone away to someone that needs it. You could then just buy a new one, something less complicated."

He looked back at him in time to see a smile spread across his face.

'This guy is too gorgeous for his own good.'

"That's an excellent idea Peter, except I have no idea how to shop for a phone," Mr. Rogers admitted.

"I could help you," Peter offered.

Steve's smile brightened, making Peter want to bask in the glow forever, before clasping the younger man's shoulder gratefully.

"Would you? I would greatly appreciate it."

"Sure," Peter nodded.

"I'll be right back then."

Peter watched the other head off, presumably to give his phone to someone, before sighing. He was supposed to be avoiding the heroes, not offering to go phone shopping with one. He blamed Steve Rogers; the man made him feel like a clumsy 15 year old boy. It wasn't long before the Captain returned and the two men waved good bye to Angie.

Peter followed the soldier as he headed off across the street.

"The closest shop is on 4th and Victoria," Peter said and received a nod.

"Do you have a vehicle?"

"Ah, no," Peter admitted. "I tend to walk everywhere."

Actually he had spent two days doing a scan of the whole city, learning where all of Stark's cameras were, so he actually preferred using the roof tops to get around when he could. It wasn't quite as fast as web slinging but until he could get the materials to make more web slingers he couldn't risk it. Plus there was that whole avoiding attention thing.

"I'll drive then."

"What-" Peter cut himself off with a whistle.

Mr. Rogers was walking towards a magnificent motorcycle and Peter caught up quickly.

"Wow, she's beautiful."

The super soldier placed a hand on the bike's handlebars proudly.

"Thanks."

He proceeded to straddle the bike and glanced at Peter with a smile.

"Get on and hold tight. I'm a good driver but you don't have a helmet."

Peter could only stare for a moment and Steve frowned.

"Is something wrong?"

The young man snapped out of it and shook his head with a wry smile.

"No, I'm just going for a ride on Captain America's motorcycle to help him pick out a phone."

The soldier chuckled and Peter finally got on the bike behind him.

'No feeling him up Parker,' Peter told himself firmly.

He couldn't help but lean in against the other man as he took off fast though. Peter hadn't really had much experience with relationships, just Gwen really, but he was starting to think he might be bi. He really shouldn't be this turned on by a strong solid back. Peter quickly had to think non sexy thoughts. He really didn't want Captain America to notice he had a hard on for him. He still enjoyed the ride though. The Captain drove faster and Peter let out a loud whoop as they turned a corner. He was a little disappointed when they arrived at their destination. He had to lean in close and yell in Steve's ear to be heard over the wind.

"Park on the right."

They were both grinning widely as they got off the bike.

"So you like motorcycles then?" Steve asked and Peter nodded.

"I'm a bit of an adrenaline junky," he admitted.

"Me too," the other man chuckled.

Peter led the way into the shop; it was highly amusing to see the only employee's mouth drop when Captain America followed him in.

"Do you have any flip phones?" Peter asked the worker.

The man snapped out of his daze and led them over. There were two models on display and Peter looked them over carefully.

"Could he see a working one?" Peter asked, using Captain America's presence shamelessly.

Steve gave him an admonishing look which Peter ignored as the man hurried off to grab one.

"This is an older model," he explained. "It should be much less complicated than your previous one."

The man soon returned with the phone which he handed over. Peter thanked him with a smile, watching in amusement as the man blushed when Steve did so as well, before turning to show it to the Captain.

"This is how you call someone," Peter demonstrated. "And this is how you text."

He showed the man how to use T9 and how to add a new contact.

"Aside from that, the phones pretty simple. There are a couple of tools you can use like 'notes,' 'schedule,' and an alarm clock."

Peter showed those to Steve as well and then smiled.

"So what do you think?"

The hero shot him a brief smile; he was looking over the two different models, before nodding.

"I'll take this one."

Peter stood near the door and tried not to laugh as the employee rushed to help Steve. The man was trying to give the phone away for free but the hero was insisting on paying for it. The whole thing ended with the kid asking for an autograph. Peter was hiding his smile when Steve finally finished and walked over to him.

"Can I give you a ride somewhere?"

Peter shook his head with a smile.

"Nah, I have some business in the area anyways."

The older man nodded and shook Peter's hand.

"Thank you for the help," he said warmly.

"No worries," Peter said with a shrug.

When he looked back it was to see a confused look on the soldiers face and he chuckled.

"It means don't worry about it, it's not a big deal," he explained.

"But you did me a great service today Peter," Steve protested.

Peter didn't respond to that and just offered the man a good-bye wave before walking away. He couldn't help but sigh in relief when he heard the motorcycle start up. That would be the last he saw of the hero; New York was a big place after all.

He knew there was a building in the area that he could nap in for a couple hours. Then he would head out; make sure there weren't any robberies that night. Tomorrow he would have to start working harder. He couldn't risk getting attached to this place. No matter how nice the eye candy was, it wasn't his home.

XXXXXXXXXXX

AN: So I hadn't actually planned on posting this but then I got the best reception for the story. Seriously 13 reviews for the first chapter. That has never happened to me before and you guys made me so happy. I hope you guys like this chapter as well.

So Peter definitely has a crush on Steve but can you blame him? Who doesn't have a crush on Steve Rogers? Steve, for his part, is just oblivious to it. I would love feedback on how you think I did. This was my first time writing Steve and I'm a little nervous. Also just wondering who is your favorite Avenger?


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Spiderman or the Avengers.

"Peter!"

Peter Parker stopped in his tracks with a sigh. He recognized that voice; strong and mellow at the same time, it could only belong to Steve Rodgers. Turning around he spotted the blond soldier heading his way.

"Mr. Rodgers," he greeted the captain politely.

"Call me Steve," the man responded with a smile. "You're a hard man to find Peter."

Peter shifted his weight and tried not to look guilty. It wasn't that he had been avoiding the man… just he had a long list of stuff to do and befriending Captain America wasn't on it.

"Is there something I can do for you Mr…Steve?" he asked.

To his bemusement the taller man blushed slightly.

"Ah, well, could you look at my phone for me," he asked sheepishly and Peter's mouth dropped.

"You've only had it for a couple weeks," he exclaimed incredulously.

Steve's face reddened even more and he ran his fingers through his hair.

"It's Tony's fault," he protested weakly.

Peter made the mistake of looking into the man's eyes and internally swore. Curse that Avenger's puppy eyes.

"Follow me and tell me what happened," he ordered.

Steve fell into step beside him and complied.

"Tony had a device he wanted to test. It was a shock wave or something; it succeeded in sending me across the room but it also did something to my phone," the older man explained.

'Odd,' Peter thought. 'Someone as smart as Tony Stark should have expected that.'

"It sounds like an energy wave or something," he commented out loud as he led Steve into the busy square.

Mentally he was comparing the different kinds of energy and which ones would be the most successful at throwing a person back. It would be a good weapon if someone got too close when fighting.

"A farmer's market?" Steve asked as he looked around.

"Yeah," Peter nodded. "I have a booth here fixing broken tech."

He led the soldier over to his booth, saying hi to the nearby venders as he did so.

"Alright, let me look at your phone."

Steve handed it over sheepishly and Peter looked it over. The screen was black and refused to turn on. He flipped it over to open the back and hummed.

"I should be able to fix it, might take a while though."

The young man was taking out his tools as he spoke and Steve smiled.

"I don't mind waiting. I'll wander around the market for a while."

The only response he got was a grunt. Peter was already lost in the phone's internal organs and human niceties were forgotten.

Peter resurfaced thirty minutes later. Glancing around he spotted Steve talking to one of the farmers and he headed over.

"It's fixed," he informed the man.

Steve took the phone and beamed happily when it turned on.

"Thanks Peter, How much do I owe you?"

"No charge."

The other man frowned and shook his head.

"How much," he insisted.

Peter started to argue but, remembering the guy who sold Steve his phone, changed tactics.

"How about you buy me lunch and we're even."

"Alright," Steve agreed cheerfully. "What would you like?"

"Mr. Lawrence makes a mean sandwich," he offered.

When Steve nodded, he led the way. After they had ordered and were sitting down to eat Peter paused.

"Why did you bring your phone to me anyways?" He asked. "Why not have Mr. Stark fix it?"

Steve shifted a little and smiled.

"Tony means well but if I let him touch my phone he'd upgrade it and I rather like it the way it is."

Peter laughed and they finished their meals in comfortable silence. Neither made a move to leave.

"So why are you working at a farmer's market anyways? Shouldn't you be focusing on school?"

Peter turned towards Steve and shook his head self-consciously.

"I'm actually twenty one," he admitted.

To his amusement Steve turned awkward and ran a hand through his hair. That was starting to look like a nervous tick of something.

"Oh, sorry."

Peter couldn't help but smile. The other man's embarrassment was too adorable. It took away Peter's own humiliation at still looking like a high schooler.

"It's alright, I hear it a lot."

The silence that between them was a little more awkward now until Steve broke it.

"Tony's interested in you," he blurted out and Peter's head whipped toward him eyes wide.

"I haven't told him anything," he reassured the smaller male.

Peter sighed in relief and then frowned.

"Why not?" he asked.

"You don't look like an attention seeker," Steve responded. "All he knows is that you're a friend of mine that's good with phones and that you helped me pick one out."

Peter felt his throat close up for moment.

"Friend?" he asked.

Steve looked at him in surprise and nodded.

"Yeah, a friend."

He was studying Peter, with what looked like concern, so Peter turned his head away.

"I don't have many of those," he admitted.

More like none really. He had only really had Aunt May and Gwen. He loved his aunt dearly but there were just some things he could not tell her. As for Gwen…well it was safe to say he hadn't gone out of his way to forge new relationships.

"Before I became Captain America I had one friend."

Peter turned his head towards Steve when he started talking again. There was a sad smile on the man's face as he reminisced.

"He was fantastic and I made more as time went on. We became a family of sorts," he said. "We even got a name. They called us the Howling Commandos" he chuckled.

Peter stared at him for a moment; he didn't understand why he was being told this but as Steve continued talking he got a flash of insight. The older man was trying to cheer him up. He was being given a speech on how friends and family can show up when you least expect them.

"I lost them all when I froze. When I woke up I thought I would never get over it. Those men meant the world to me and nobody could replace them, and no one did. Instead I found a whole family."

Peter smiled in acknowledgment.

"The Avengers," he commented and Steve hummed.

"We're an interesting group," he said dryly. "Tony is just…well he's tony. He's completely aggravating but then he does something absolutely brilliant and I can't help but be impressed. Beneath his snarky outer shell lays a true human being I am glad to know."

Peter nodded along; he was wondering why he was being told his but Steve looked so happy to be talking about his family that he stayed quiet. The soldier's hands were moving animatedly as spoke and Peter felt a smile grow on his lips in response.

"And then Bruce is just as intelligent a Tony except in a different way. He's just so quiet that you forget sometimes. I've taken to dragging him out to have fun; the man needs a little push to come out of his shell. He wants to help people so much but he never seems to think its good enough."

Peter wasn't sure what to think of this. Was this classified information? Then again Steve was only talking personalities so it was probably alright.

"Clint and Natasha aren't home very often but when they are the house is a little more fun. Tony and Bruce have a tendency to hide in their workshops and they help to drag them out. Clint goes out of his way to scare Tony and the two of them have a prank war going on. The last one involved pudding, feathers and condoms."

Peter opened his mouth to inquire but Steve shook his head.

"Don't ask."

Peter shut with mouth with a huff but then smiled and motioned for Steve to go on.

"Natasha beats us at almost every board game we play. Clint does beat us at every card game. I'm sure he's cheating but I haven't been able to prove it."

Peter laughed at that and Steve grinned at him before continuing.

"Thor isn't around much either but he lends a whole new element to the family when he is. He's so loud and exuberant; everything fascinates him and it's so easy to get caught up in his wonder and happiness."

Peter smile at the man and kicked his legs up so he could sit cross legged.

"They sound wonderful," he offered.

"They are," Steve agreed.

There was a moment of silence before Steve started talking again.

"What about your family?"

Again Peter felt his throat close up, for a different reason this time, and breathing became hard.

"My parents died when I was young," he said. "I live with my Aunt May and Uncle Ben."

He hadn't planned on saying more but Steve was far too easy to talk to

"Uncle Ben's gone now, shot by a thief he was trying to stop."

There was a bitter tone in Peter's voice and he turned his head away from Steve to hide his face. He still felt the guilt and the grief even now; it was tempered by the good Spiderman had done but it was still there. He felt a large warm hand rest on his shoulder and took in a breath.

"Aunt May is fantastic though. She's like a mother to me and is always working hard. Too hard," he added with a frown. "She forgets her age sometimes."

The hand on his shoulder squeezed gently before withdrawing.

"She sounds wonderful," Steve commented and Peter smiled.

He turned to face the other man again now that he was more composed. Steve had a strange expression on his face; an expression of knowledge, as if he knew exactly how Peter felt. Peter quickly turned his head away again. The man had fought in a war, he had lost way more people then Peter had, of course he would understand, but Peter did not like how exposed that look had made him feel. He glanced around the market, noticed how much time had passed, and frowned.

"I should probably get back to work," He said as he turned back.

He thought he saw a flash of disappointment on Steve's face before he nodded.

"I really enjoyed talking with you Peter; it's nice to have someone I can just be friends with," Steve laughed.

'Friend-zoned,' Peter tried to hide his wince.

"No problem," he replied. "I enjoyed this too, it was fun."

It had been too. Steve was easy to talk to and friendly. Peter hadn't felt so normal since he had arrived in this universe.

"What's your number," Steve said pulling out his phone.

Peter blinked before laughing sheepishly.

"I don't have one."

Steve looked confused so Peter shrugged.

"I don't own a phone," he explained.

To his amusement Steve still looked confused.

"I thought everyone had a phone these days?"

Peter shrugged again.

"I'm not most people," he responded dryly.

He still had his cellphone from his universe but it wasn't compatible here. He was using it and his camera to compare the different technologies. He had never bothered to get one in this universe. It would have been a waste of his meager cash and he didn't have anyone he could call with it so it was kind of pointless.

"Is there another way I could get a hold of you?" Steve asked. "I would like to do this again. You are very easy to talk to."

Peter looked a little confused but nodded.

"I'm usually here each weekend. You could also get a message to me through Angie."

Steve smiled and clapped a hand on Peter's shoulder.

"Then I will see you again."

Peter watched him walk away, his eyes drifting downwards before he jerked them back up. 'Stop it,' he told himself. 'Steve made it quite clear that we are only friends…still no harm in looking…right?"

He dropped his eyes back to the man's ass before sighing and returning to his booth.

Once his butt was planted in his chair Peter let out a yawn. He had been out late last night and was a little tired. Normally being Spiderman was pretty easy, well depending on your definition of easy, but now he had to hide, avoid cameras, and avoid being seen which made it a lot harder.

He raised his head when someone sat in the chair across from him. He was a man, slightly shorter then Peter but he had a hood up and was wearing sunglasses. He looked shifty but his spider sense was quiet so Peter offered him a smile.

"What can I do for you?"

"I want you to fix my phone," the man replied.

Peter took it with a frown and then gaped.

"This is the newest Stark phone. What could possibly be wrong with it?"

The man grinned. He sounded almost happy as he said-

"I don't know it just stopped working."

Peter didn't bother responding as he was already opening the back. He figured out the problem pretty quickly and looked up to see the man staring at him. He was leaning closer, trying to see what Peter was doing with the phone. Peter hid a smile and slid the phone over, so it lay in between them, as he went into tutor mode.

"The problem lies here in the wires. "

Bending his head as he explained how he was fixing it he completely missed the amused smile that slid onto the other man's face. Once he had the phone fixed Peter handed it over with a satisfied smile.

"Good job kid. You want a job?"

Peter blinked in confusion.

"Sorry, What?"

The man pulled off his sunglasses and lowered his hood. He had dark brown hair, a mustache and a goatee as well as chocolate eyes. Peter stared for a moment gaping.

"You're Tony Stark!" He exclaimed.

"Yes I am," the man agreed cheerfully.

Something connected in his brain and Peter gasped.

"You did it on purpose. I thought it was strange that you didn't know your energy wave would affect Steve's phone. You purposely messed with it so you could follow him here."

Mr. Stark raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Very good kid."

Peter flushed in mortification and dropped his head to the table with a loud thud.

"Oh God; I just lectured Tony Stark on how to fix his phone," he mumbled.

He could have died of embarrassment that very moment and Mr. Stark chuckled.

"If it makes you feel better you did a great job," he said. "Now, how about that job?"

Peter raised his head to look at him.

"You're serious?" he said hesitantly.

"Course I am. You're brilliant and I like having brilliant people working for me."

The younger man blushed at the praise.

"I can't work normal hours," he said weakly.

"That's fine," Tony Stark waved off the concern. "I'll give you a research position. You get your own projects and work table. You come in when you can and get paid for while you're there. What do you say?"

Peter continued to stare at him.

"Uh…"

"Excellent," Mr. Stark said smugly.

He stood and Peter jumped to his feet to join him. He distractedly noticed how attractive the other man was as he shook his hand.

"I'll send someone down with the paperwork. Adieu."

Peter watched Tony Stark walk away in a daze. He felt like he had just been run over. It had happened so quickly. The young man sunk back into his chair with a groan. He couldn't work for Tony Stark, it would be a disaster. He was trying to avoid the Avengers, unsuccessfully, and he couldn't risk being near Iron Man. The hero was a genius and Peter just couldn't risk it. No to mention he had no ID in this world; he didn't have a passport, driver's license or a social security number.

Peter started packing up his stuff, trying to stay calm. He would just leave before the paperwork arrived. Surely Tony Stark wouldn't remember someone like Peter anyways. The billionaire would lose interest fast and then Peter would be safe.

XXXX

This chapter was so much fun to write. I enjoyed it endlessly. Also thank you guys so much I received 21 reviews for the last chapter. You guys make me want to write this story even more then I already do. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Did any of you get the Doctor Who reference?


End file.
